


The Deal

by QuinnyHarls



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 12:43:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinnyHarls/pseuds/QuinnyHarls
Summary: What if making a deal caused everything to change forever?





	The Deal

“Asra!? ASRA!? WHERE ARE YOU!?” 

You were screaming in your sleep, calling out for Asra, your best friend and lover. As you were tossing and turning, you felt a weight on top of you, pinning your hands to the bed. What finally caused you to wake up was a kiss planted on your lips. 

“Shhhhh” Asra sighed on your lips. “I'm here. It's okay Y/N, I'm right here.” 

As soon as you opened your eyes, tears fell down your face. 

“I couldn't feel you, Asra. Your presence was gone.” 

Asra planted kisses on your face as you spoke, not really paying attention to what you were saying. 

You wriggled yourself out of his grip and sat up. You grabbed his shoulders causing him to jump and give you his full attention. 

“Asra, listen to me. I thought you were dead! Even when you're gone I can still feel you. But your presence was gone, it was like you didn't exist at all.” 

You voice was shaky as you spoke, it took a lot for you not to cry, but you were so mad. Asra's eyes grew wide and he pulled you in closer, trying to calm you down. 

“Y/N. It was just a dream. I'm here. I've been here the entire time. I would never leave you. I'd miss you too much.” 

Asra winked at you and pulled you into a kiss. 

You had known Asra since you were young children. You helped each other to survive, always on the run from someone. When you were older you couldn't help but fall in love with him, he was the most important thing in your life. And you were glad to know he felt the same way. You've been inseparable for as long as you could remember. 

There is a year of memory missing from your mind, though. You never really thought much of it. But anytime you would ask Asra about it, he would tense up and get tears in his eyes. You never wanted to press the matter. It wasn't important to you right now. 

You finally settled down in a small cottage in the middle of nowhere. It was cozy and away from everyone. After what you went through as kids, it was hard for both of you to trust anyone else. Very few people were able to penetrate the trust barrier. 

You crawled off the bed you had been occupying, dropped your robe to the ground, and let the sun heat your nude body. Asra watched as you stood there, crawling closer to you, then finally planting a kiss on your warm skin. 

“Come back to bed” he begged, eyes needy as he looked up at you. 

You shook your head then walked over to the shower, desperately needing one. You closed the door before Asra could join you. You loved when he acted like this, desperately wanting you, but that “dream” was messing with your head.

Once you were clean you wrapped yourself in a towel and sat in the kitchen area. Asra served up a plate of pancakes then sat down across from you. 

He took one of your hands in his and he gently spoke. “Y/N, tell me what happened while you slept. Maybe we can figure out what's going on and we can put this to rest.” 

“I just couldn't feel you anymore…” You shoved some pancake in your mouth before continuing. “There was no dream, everything was black. It felt as though nothing was real. I guess that's when I started screaming for you. I was scared…” You finished eating as Asra stared at you, thinking. 

His silence was deafening. He stood up from the table and started to pace. Your eyes followed his movements. “I have to go” was all he said before he grabbed his satchel and left. You wanted to chase after him, but you were used to him leaving at inconvenient times. He would probably be back soon… 

…

Only a few days had passed since Asra left. You didn't have any more episodes either, which you were thankful for but still wanted answers as to why it happened. 

You were still in bed when you heard the door swing open and heard Asra yell, “ECLIPSE!” 

You shot up and rubbed your eyes, trying to focus on Asra's figure. He ran to the bed, stumbling as he did. Once he sat down he pulled out a map. 

“The night you had your episode, was the night of a total eclipse. Our cottage was in line of its route.” He drew a line with his finger on the map, and circled where you were located. “The eclipse must have messed with your magic and caused you to not feel me. Have you had an episode since I've been gone?” 

You shook your head. 

Asra's face grew a giant grin as he picked you up in his arms and started to twirl you around the room. You buried your face in his neck as he did. 

“Y/N, I told you I would never leave you.” 

You mumbled “I know” into his neck before he placed you down on the ground. His hands stroked your back. You could feel his hot breath on your face as he towered over you, touching every inch of you that he could. 

“Asra, not now.” you whispered on his lips. You backed away from him and headed to the shower. You wanted more than anything to make love to him then and there, but you couldn't bring yourself to. Something felt off. It wasn't him or you, something else. An Eclipse made absolutely no sense to you, you've witnessed a few in your time and they never messed with you before. So why start now? There was something, or someone, else at play. 

… 

As the nights progressed, the worse you felt. You could barely sleep, you couldn't stop sweating, and you would vomit at least once a day. Asra tried his best to take care of you, but this was becoming horrible. You weren't pregnant either, there's no way you could be, it had been several months since the last time you made love. And with both of your magical abilities, you would be able to tell right away. 

One night when you were sitting in bed while Asra slept, you could have sworn you saw red glowing eyes in the field. You quickly shook Asra awake and started to panic. 

“Asra, something's out there!” 

You pointed to where you saw the eyes. Asra got up and ventured outside with a staff in his hands. You patiently waited for him to come back. 

Once he was back, he had a look of disbelief on his face. He gently put his staff down and walked over to you, grabbing your hands. 

“It's Lucio…” 

Your eyes grew wide as you looked back outside and saw the red eyes growing closer. Asra helped you up and you both ran to a nearby closet. Once you were both inside you held onto Asra, trying to not let your emotions get the better of you. 

You had no idea how long you were crammed in that closet with Asra. It felt like forever. But once you both crawled out it was daylight and there was no trace of anyone else there. Asra did a quick check around the perimeter of the cottage and sighed in relief when he came back in. 

“It seems like he's gone for now, but I doubt that'll be the last time we se…” 

Before he could finish speaking, you ran to the bathroom and threw up. Then your body started to feel different. Almost like someone else was possessing it. 

You walked out of the bathroom and grabbed Asra by the hair, pulling him down. 

“Of course this isn't the last time you'll see me, Asra. I'm not leaving until I get what I want!” 

You threw Asra up against a wall and stomped around, pulling down anything you could get your hands on. 

Suddenly Asra stood up and you felt yourself coming back to your own body. You turned around to face him, then a goat figure appeared before the both of you. 

“This isn't over!” Was all it said before it vanished. 

Once you collected yourself, you ran over to Asra. You noticed blood staining his white hair and started to cry. 

“I'm so sorry! I don't know what happened. I couldn't control myself! I didn't want to hurt you, Asra. I didn't…” 

He pulled your face closer to his and gently kissed your lips. You quickly got up and ran to get a small towel to clean his head wound. 

You gently pat the damp towel on his head. While you did you felt Asra's hands rubbing your thighs, and his lips kissing your chest. 

Once you saw the blood had stopped, you pulled his face up to yours and pecked his lips. Tears started to fall from your face as you looked at him. 

“If that happens again, don't hesitate to hurt me to hurt him. Lucio can't get away with any of this. He's the one that's been making me feel this way, making me feel like I've lost you. Not the eclipse. I don't want to feel like this anymore. Promise me you'll stop him.” 

Asra nodded his head as tears fell from his eyes. 

… 

The next few days were spent cleaning up the mess Lucio made. Things that were broken needed to be repaired, books and trinkets needed to be put back in their place, and the entire cottage needed a cleanse. 

Neither of you saw Lucio since the incident, but your guard was up. You thankfully started to feel better too, for a little while, that didn't last. 

Lucio had come back several times over the next few weeks, never possessing you, but making you horribly sick. You didn't know why you and Lucio were so connected, but you wanted all of this to end. 

“Y/N? Do you trust me?” 

You nodded your head. Then suddenly you felt a sharp object being stabbed into your stomach. Before you could scream out in pain, you heard a horrible noise coming from outside. Both Asra and you got up and ran outside, you applying pressure to your stomach with a towel. Then you saw goat Lucio hunched over in pain, blood dripping from his stomach. 

“What are you doing to Y/N?!” 

Lucio started to laugh while groaning from pain. 

“That body doesn't belong to her, and you know that Asra. That body belongs to me, and I intend to get it back.” 

You started to walk backwards as he spoke, stumbling as you did. Before you fell back, Asra was by your side grabbing you to stabilize you. 

“Asra, what does he mean?” Your voice was full of fear.

“Lucio, back off! You KNOW you don't deserve to be alive. You caused nothing but pain while you WERE alive. Now leave!” 

The goat standing before you disappeared, and you fell backwards. Body writhing in pain. Asra knelt down next to you and held his hand over your wound. Within seconds it was gone. Asra picked you up in his arms and took you back to the cottage. 

He placed you down on the bed, then he sat down on the edge. He couldn't help but fidget as he sat there and thought. 

“Y/N. Don't be mad when I tell you this.” He looked back at you, tears already forming in his eyes. “The year of memory you're missing, that's because you…” He paused. “You died… I needed a way to bring you back to me. I couldn't bare to lose you. I did what I thought was right, but I had no idea Lucio was involved in any of this. That body your in is yours, but it's borrowed. Your true body was buried. I guess when Lucio died he was promised that same body, it's almost as if you share it somehow. He's trying to take control of it.” 

You sat there in shock, not knowing what to do or even think. You reached your hand up wanting to strike Asra across the face, but you couldn't bring yourself to. He leaned his face on your hand. 

“Thank you for telling me…” Were the only words you could muster. 

You slowly stood up from the bed and walked outside. You sat down in the grass and stared at the stars in the sky. You heard Asra come up behind you, his hand lightly tracing your skin. He sat down in front of you and pulled you closer to him. He gently placed a kiss on your lips, then moved down to your neck. 

You both started to lay down in the grass as Asra planted kisses all over your body. He removed what little clothes you were wearing. Once you were fully nude, Asra smiled at you, eyeing every inch of you with his hungry eyes. 

“Can I?” He whispered in your ear. 

You gave him the confirmation he needed then he started to crawl off of you. He stood up and stripped slowly for you. 

He crawled back on top of you and started to kiss your neck. As he did, your arms wrapped around his hips, pulling him closer to you. As you pulled him closer, one of his hands reached down in between your legs and he started to lightly tease you. This caused you to moan quietly in his ear. 

He slowly slid two fingers inside of you and gently slid them in and out. As he was pleasing you, you moved your hands down until you were gripping his perfectly round cheeks. You dug your nails into his skin as his finger movements grew faster. 

You whined when he took his fingers out of you and brought them to his mouth to taste you. You tried to grind up against him to get his attention back on you, but he pulled your legs up and positioned them onto his shoulders. He grabbed himself and slowly guided himself into you. You bit your lip as he did. 

With his hands on your legs to stabilize you, he began to thrust deep inside of you. His movements were always slow, but there was something about him tonight, a hunger you had never seen in him before. You liked this new side of him. 

He began to thrust faster and harder, causing the most vulgar sounds to fill the silence that you were used to. It caused you to moan louder than you ever had before. 

You threw your hands to the side and tried to grip anything you could. You would grip the grass, but it would only be pulled out a second later. 

Before you could realize it was happening, your walls started to close around Asra and an orgasm took over your entire body. This was the strongest one you ever had. But Asra made no attempt of slowing down. 

While he was pounding into you still, you slowly lifted your legs from his shoulders, which caused him to stop for a moment. You twisted yourself around so you were on all fours now. He firmly gripped your hips and started pounding again. 

You reached your hand in between your legs and started to rub your own clit. You tried to pace your movements to match his. 

Then you yelped in pain and pleasure as you felt and heard a firm smack placed on your bare ass. You felt several more, which caused your skin to sting. 

Asra's movements became more rough as he came close to orgasm. You felt his warm cum released inside of you as he slowly slid himself out. But he wasn't done with you yet. 

He raised your ass higher into the air and toyed his tongue in between your folds. You felt nails digging into your skin as he was busy toying with you. 

Your second orgasm wasn't far away, and Asra could tell. His finger took over rubbing your clit, while he shoved his tongue as far inside of you as he could. You body started to convulse as the second wave of orgasm took over. Your body fell over on its side and you started panting. Asra did the same. 

You reached out to take his hand in yours, and hoarsely said “I love you.” 

Asra eventually stood up, clothed himself, then clothed you. He carried you to the bed and kissed your forehead as you drifted off to sleep. 

“I love you too, Y/N.” 

… 

Since you had learned the truth of your missing memories, and Lucio, you and Asra did all you could to come up with a plan where everyone could be happy. You just needed him to show up now. But that wouldn't be too difficult. 

You cut your skin with a sharp knife and waited for Lucio to show up. 

“Stop hurting my body!” 

You heard shouting from behind you. You whipped around and saw Lucio standing there. You sliced your skin a few more times allowing Asra to sneak up behind him and bind him to the spot with his powerful magic. 

Lucio started to struggle and scream in rage. “Let me go!” 

Asra slapped his goat face, which caused him to shut up. 

“We're not letting you go until you listen to us.” Lucio growled at Asra as he spoke. “If you really want that body back,” he pointed at you, “You're going to have to do something for us.” 

Lucio spit in Asra's face, but you sliced your skin again so he would listen. 

You walked up to him, face inches from his, “You listen here you ass. You're going to make another deal with whoever you made one with in the first place. If you want this body back you're going to need to get one for me too. I'm not leaving this world that easily. I'll leave this body ONLY if you make the deal. If not, we will leave you here to suffer. We can always move. The choice is yours.” 

You took your side beside Asra as you awaited an answer. You fingers intertwined with his. But before Lucio could answer, Asra chimed in with one last request. “You have to leave us alone too. Never come back here. Never hurt me or Y/N again. Just leave us alone.” 

Lucio eyed your body up and down and frowned. “Fine. I'll do it.” 

Asra undid the spell binding Lucio and he vanished. He was back moments later and gave you a nod. 

You closed your eyes and cleared your mind. You felt your spirit leave your body. You watched as Lucio took control over it. Once he was back in control, your spirit was materialized. Your body fell to the ground as it happened. All you could do was laugh. Asra got down on his knees next to you and looked at you with concern. 

“I feel whole again, Asra! I feel whole!” 

He joined in on your laughter and kissed you. 

You completely forgot that Lucio was still there, he just stood there and stared at you. He coughed which caused your attention to focus on him. 

“What are you still doing here?” Asra stood, his body becoming tense. 

Lucio didn't answer and shook his head. He walked past the both of you and kept walking until he was out of sight. You and Asra both walked back into your cottage and laid down on the bed. 

As you were drifting off to sleep, you heard a voice calling out to you. “You owe me, Y/N. I'll be back, and you will regret ever making a deal with me. Enjoy that body while you can.” 

You shot up, body trembling. You shook Asra awake and told him what you heard. He took you in his arms and reassured you that he would protect you no matter what. You both drifted off to sleep in each others arms. 

You hoped you would never see Lucio again…


End file.
